


Three

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Three

I narrowed my eyes at Tom as I considered the question. Then I took a long swig of my Johnnie Walker. I’d bought this silly game in an effort to get closer, to open up more intimately, but I hadn’t considered just how intimately we’d need to open up.

“Well?” he said, smirking.

“This feels like a trap,” I muttered.

“It’s not a trap. I told you, this is a judgment-free zone.”

I rolled my eyes. “Tom, it’s not a matter of judgment, it’s a matter of… I don’t know… pride, I guess. I don’t want you to think differently of me.”

“Look,” he said, pushing up on his elbows. We were lying on the bed, the stack of cards in a small box between us. “If I didn’t want to know, I would’ve skipped this card. But I do actually want to know. What’s your all-time kinkiest fantasy?”

“What if I said it involved another person? In addition to you, of course.”

He leaned closer. “Oooh. Does it?”

“Maybe.”

“Who?”

“Tom – ”

“Tell me!” His eyes were wide and he was close enough to my face that I could feel the heat of his breath on my lips.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. “Okay, you asked for it… Hemsworth.”

He laughed. “Really? Chris?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, go on then.” He lay back on the bed. “Tell me about this fantasy kink of yours.”

“You’re not going to judge me?”

“Darling, you may recall that I just confessed to fantasizing about licking banana pudding off your body while you fuck yourself in the ass with a vibrator. And, if memory serves, we’ve already done some pretty nasty things right here in this bed, so when I say this is a judgment-free zone – ” He planted a quick kiss on my lips. “ – I  _mean_ it is a judgment-free zone.”

“Okay.” I bit my lip and closed my eyes. “The three of us – you, me, and Chris – are here in bed. Chris goes down on me while you fuck my mouth. Then… then you switch places. I get on my hands and knees and you start fucking me doggy-style while I suck Chris’s cock. Then…” My cheeks burned.

“Then what?”

“Then, um, you lie on your back and Chris gets behind me, and you both fuck my pussy at the same time.”

He was staring at me, mouth slightly open, while he processed this. “We both… we’re both inside you at the same time.”

“Yes.”

“And how does… um… how do we finish?”

I swallowed hard. “You both come inside my pussy… there’s so much that I’m dripping with it.”

He covered his face with his hands and let out a soft moan. “Holy fucking  _hell_.”

“I’m sorry, Tom,” I whispered, feeling humiliated.

He sat up quickly and looked at me. “For what?”

“For telling you that. You didn’t need to know.”

“Are you fucking  _kidding_?” he murmured. “That’s possibly the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Are you serious?” I honestly wasn’t sure if he was messing with me.

“Christ, yes! Hot damn, woman.” He pulled me close and kissed me. “Now it’s just a matter of making it happen.”

My mouth dropped open. “Tom – wait a second – ”

“I can call Chris tomorrow, I think he’ll actually be in town in the next few weeks…”

“ _Tom!_ ” I tilted my palms upward in confusion. “What the fuck are you on about, ‘making it happen’? It’s a fantasy!”

“Yeah, yeah, but this is one we could totally do!”

“And you’d be okay with that?”

“Are you kidding? Of course I would be. It’s just a matter of seeing if Hemsworth’s up to it, but knowing him… he probably is.”

“You’d do this for me.” I was grinning from ear to ear now. “You’d try to make this happen. For me.”

“Yes, darling. And please stop saying it like it’s a favor. It’d be an incredible turn-on… the idea of you all stuffed with cock, coming all around us while we fill you up… I told you I’ve had threesomes before.”

“You never told me you enjoyed them this much.”

“I never wanted you to doubt that I only needed  _you_.” He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. “But if this is something  _you_ want, then all the better. Now, can we fuck now? This bloody game’s had me at half-staff for over an hour.”

I bounced upward on the bed in excitement. “Yes. And Tom… you call all the shots tonight. Whatever you want.”

He grinned. “I’ll go get the pudding if you grab the vibrator.”

I laughed.

Two weeks later I found myself sitting on the couch in the living room, Tom’s arm around me, while Chris Hemsworth relaxed on a lounge chair across from us. I had just explained – once again – my deepest, darkest fantasy, and Chris had a mischievous smile on his face.

“And you’re sure about this,” he said. “This is really what you want.”

“Yes.” I glanced appreciatively at his muscular form and easy smile.

“Have you ever had a threesome before?”

I swallowed and shook my head. “No. But I know Tom has, and he says you’ve also…”

“Yeah, I’ve had one or two. Some aspects of this will be new to me, though.” He winked. “Like I’ve never had to share the same spot with another guy, if you know what I mean.”

Tom laughed. “I actually have done that once before in a threesome, and I enjoyed it. We’ve just got to get her good and ready to take us both; we have plenty of lube and lots of time. In any event, I think you’ll like it, mate.”

“Cool. Great. And in terms of protection…”

“I’m on the Pill,” I said. “So… you know… we should be fine in terms of… the finish.”

“Awesome.” Chris grinned. “So, this is  _your_  fantasy. How shall we start?”

I smiled shyly. “Um… I’m going to go into the bedroom and get undressed… I was hoping you two could meet me in there in a few minutes?”

“You want us to strip now or in there?” Tom asked.

“I think now would be good… I want to see you both walk into the room in all your glory.” I winked as I headed for the bedroom.

I shut the door behind me and took a long, shuddering breath.  _This is happening. Holy shit. This is really happening._  Trembling slightly, I stripped to the skin and lay back on the bed, propping myself up on the headboard and spreading my legs. I was already wet just from the anticipation that had been building all day.

The door opened and Tom stepped in first, lean and toned and all limbs. He was already hard, his considerable length standing at attention as he walked toward the bed. Chris followed soon after; I drank in the sight of his naked body, the rippling muscles, the tuft of dark hair between his legs – and his erection, which was, from what I could tell, a bit shorter than Tom’s but thicker. I bit my lip.

“All right, darling?” Tom murmured as he knelt next to me.

“Yes… I’m ready.”

Chris crawled between my legs and pushed them further apart, completely exposing my bare sex to him. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” he murmured. “Let’s do this, love.”

He pulled my legs over his shoulders and set to work, his tongue gently probing my outer folds before working upwards to circle my clit. I gasped; Tom took the opportunity to guide his cock to my open mouth, holding my head in place as he pressed it against the inside of my cheek before pulling it out and repeating the gesture. Then he whispered, “Suck it, darling,” and I greedily obliged, pursing my lips over his tip before bobbing forward and back.

I hummed with pleasure as Chris spread me, dipping his tongue deeper inside before replacing it with a long middle finger and pursing his lips around my clit to suck. I was overwhelmed at the sensations, my mind unable to handle all that was happening, and I pulled off of Tom for a moment to catch my breath and let out a moan at Chris’s expert ministrations. Tom fisted his hands in my hair and thrust into my mouth, fucking my face leisurely as my fingers scrabbled at the sheets. I bucked my hips forward and Chris moved a strong arm over my pelvis, holding me down while he inserted another finger and began licking in little circles around my nub.

“You like that, darling?” Tom said, his voice low. “You’re a greedy little whore, aren’t you?”

I moaned again, bobbing my head as he continued to fuck my mouth.

“You want two men inside you… greedy, greedy…” He pulled out and leaned down to kiss me. At that moment, Chris grazed his teeth over my clit and I came, hard. My back arched off the bed and my cunt pulsed; Tom swallowed my cries as Chris continued to lap gently at my entrance, fingers still stretching and spreading me as I came around him.

Chris kissed my belly and Tom pulled away from me. “Isn’t she beautiful when she comes?”

“You’re a lucky bastard, mate,” Chris agreed. “But if I’m not mistaken, that pretty little mouth is mine now.” He gave me a wicked smile as he flipped me onto my stomach; I rose to my hands and knees, still shaky from my climax, as Tom grabbed the bottle of lube off the bedside table. He squeezed a generous amount into his hands and stroked himself before moving behind me. Chris kneeled in front of me, his erection bobbing obscenely in my face, and I felt Tom press his tip to my opening. I opened my mouth and took Chris’s cock in, running my tongue over the head before sealing my lips around him and pushing forward. He groaned as he wrapped his fingers in my hair, letting me set the pace. Tom was teasing me, pressing forward just a little bit before withdrawing, and I whined in frustration.

“Patience, love,” he said, leaning over and licking the shell of my ear. “We’ll give you want you want.”

I licked up and down Chris’s shaft hungrily, the thick purple veins especially prominent as his cock gleamed with moisture, and then I felt Tom begin to push into me.

I moaned around Chris and paused to relish the feeling of fullness; then, Tom began thrusting, pressing me forward and forcing me to take Chris’s cock deeper and faster. I bounced between the two of them, Tom grunting behind me and Chris gasping above me as my breasts swung freely. Tom slowed and began inserting a finger inside of me, stretching me out more, and I pulled off of Chris to let my head drop down. “Oh my fucking  _Christ_ ,” I murmured. Tom worked another finger in, slipping them in and out with his cock. Then he paused.

“Chris, man, she should be blowing you,” he said mischievously. “Make sure she’s holding up her end of the deal, here.”

Chris chuckled. “Come on, darling…” He coaxed my head upward and thrust into my mouth, meeting my head as it bucked forward in time with Tom’s rhythm. I swirled my tongue around him lazily, still trying to process all of the sensations at once as Tom worked a third finger inside of me. I’d never been so turned on in my life; I felt absolutely wanton, like a sex toy to be used for their pleasure, and I  _loved_  it.

Then Tom said, “Chris… I think she’s about ready.” He pulled out of me and rubbed my ass appreciatively. “You said you wanted to be on top of me, right, darling?”

Words failed me, so I simply nodded. Chris removed his cock from my mouth with a soft  _pop_ , and moved around behind me. He reached under me, cupping my breasts as he guided me backwards until I was flush with his strong, heaving chest. Tom slid underneath me, his cock almost purple with desire. He grabbed the lube again and coated his fingers and cock with it before handing it to Chris, who gently released me into Tom’s arms as he lubed up as well. They both started finger-fucking me, opening me up even more; my head dropped forward onto Tom’s shoulder as I felt my cunt stretching to accommodate them. Finally Tom began to push his cock in; once he was fully seated inside of me, he stilled, and nodded to Chris. Chris positioned his tip at my entrance and pressed forward, and I let out a cry at the feeling of their two cocks filling me completely. I squirmed at the unfamiliar sensation, grimacing as my pussy clenched and released around them.

“How we doing, love?” Chris whispered.

“ _So fucking good_ ,” I moaned. “How… how are… you…”

He nuzzled my shoulder blade. “It feels… incredible. So fucking tight.”

Tom’s breathing was shallow. “Chris… is going to start moving now, darling. If anything hurts, just tell us and we’ll stop. All right?”

I nodded. Chris began thrusting gently, the friction heavenly as he slid against both me and Tom, and I gasped as I gripped Tom’s shoulders. My mind was shut down to everything but the pleasure, the naughty taboo of having both men inside me at once…

“How does it feel?” Tom’s voice below me was strained.

“So… fucking… good… so full… oh my  _God_ ,” I moaned. “Faster…  _please…_ ”

Chris increased his pace, pounding forward; I could hear his breathing speed up as he reached around to fondle my breasts. Tom gripped my hips tightly, fingertips digging into my soft flesh as he gritted his teeth beneath me. “Jesus… it feels… so good…” he whimpered. He bucked his hips upward and I let out a scream as they began rhythmically fucking me, one thrusting in while the other pulled out. My jaw dropped open and my eyes slammed shut as they hit every part of me. I was already so fucking close.

“ _Come… come for us…”_ Tom whispered, and that was all it took to push me over the edge. My body shook uncontrollably as my cunt clamped down on them both, electricity shooting through me as my fingernails scratched down Tom’s chest and my toes curled.

Chris let out a roar as he came inside me, and Tom followed soon after; I could feel them both spurting, their warm fluids filling me up as I’d never been filled before as my pussy continued to clench and milk them for all they were worth. Chris toppled onto his side, spent, as I collapsed on top of Tom.

I trembled as aftershocks continued to roll through me, and Tom brushed my hair aside as he kissed me.

“How was that, darling?”

I opened my mouth, then closed it as I was overcome by another shockwave of pleasure.

“Sweetheart? Did it live up to your fantasies?”

I opened my mouth to try again, but no sound came out, so finally I just nodded.

“Fuck, Chris… I think we broke her.” I managed a weak but satisfied smile as their laughter filled the room.


End file.
